


Buzz Killer

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Caught, Crushes, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Unrequited Crush, Vibrators, but not actually, kinda college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jihoon is... stuck, and he can only ask help to one person.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Buzz Killer

Jihoon sighed and nearly felt like he could cry, he closed his hand in a fist and punched the bed out of frustration, but even that hurt like hell. He whimpered and tried to think of a solution. This had happened once before, but back then he had a boyfriend to come to his rescue. He should've learned his lesson and never again use a vibrator with no bottom, but that was the vibrator that had the most power. How could he have found himself in this situation again? He'd been trying to get it out for almost two hours now, there was no movement inside, and if there was, it would just drive deeper inside him making him have a panic attack every time he moved.

He couldn't go to the hospital, even though he probably should, he just couldn't bear the embarrassment. He would have to ask a friend to help him out. But who? He texted Soonyoung an hour ago but he wasn’t answering and he was his best option, the only friend who would actually help him and wouldn't make it awkward. He wasn't that close to his other friends. But he did have one option. 

He reached for his phone and dialled the number with a heart next to the name. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Seungcheol, it's Jihoon, are you busy right now?"

"Not really, just playing video games."

"Can you come to my house right now? I need your help."

"Are you okay?" 

"Not really honestly. It's hard to explain and it's going to be really awkward but you're my last hope." 

"What do you mean awkward?" 

"Let's just say I'm naked and I can't move." 

"Oh wow, Ok I'll be there soon, hang in there."

Jihoon sighed and left the phone on the bedside table. Seungcheol was the only other person with keys to the apartment, Jihoon couldn't move to go open the door and he really was his last option before calling a fucking ambulance. Seungcheol used to be his roommate in college and they moved together when they graduated, but that was a year ago and Seungcheol had found an apartment, they hadn't lived together for a good three months now. Which was helping Jihoon get over his crush on him, and now that Seungcheol was about to help him get a vibrator out of his ass he would no longer have any pride left with Seungcheol and his crush would definitely be gone.

He felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard the door open. 

"Jihoon?" 

"In the bedroom," he said while trying to cover up with the sheets even though Seungcheol had already seen almost everything and he was about to see whatever he hadn't seen yet of Jihoon's body. 

"Ok what's the emergency?" he asked, standing in the doorframe. 

"You can't laugh," Jihoon warned him, pointing at him. 

"Promise."

"So I kinda... Got stuck." Seungcheol frowned when he heard that. 

"What?" 

"Ok remember that time when you were cleaning our room and I was outside and you found my vibrator and it was really awkward when I came back?" Seungcheol nodded slowly "Well it's going to be a whole lot more awkward because it's now stuck inside me and I can't get it out."

"Holy shit," Seungcheol muttered surprised. 

"Please don't laugh and come help me, I've been trying to get it out for the past two hours," he whined desperately.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Seungcheol approached him with his soft voice and got on top of the bed, noticing how distressed Jihoon was "Ok how do you want to do this?" 

"I don't know Seungcheol, how would you get a vibrator out of my ass?" Jihoon deadpanned and then looked at the lube in his bedside table. 

"Right." Seungcheol reached for it and then tried to take the bed sheets from Jihoon, but he stopped him. 

"No, let me have this last bit of pride left."

"Alright, but it's not like I haven't seen it before." Seungcheol smiled and coated his fingers with lube. 

"What...?" Jihoon frowned when he felt the first finger go inside him, he needed to relax "What do you mean?"

"Well, remember that time I caught you and your boyfriend having sex? You were naked."

"But that was ages ago! And it was barely a second."

"It was _not_ barely a second, and even if it was, I don't think I will ever forget the image."

"Ok, very traumatic, I get it, can you get on with it?" 

"I'm trying! I don't wanna go too fast and hurt you." Jihoon sighed and rested his head on the pillow after closing his eyes, he wasn't going to lie, he was getting very turned on by the whole situation, Seungcheol's fingers felt amazing in him and he had always dreamed of that situation, but that wasn't exactly how it turned out. 

"Besides, I didn't mean it because it was traumatic or anything. I meant it because you looked hot."

Jihoon raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes to look at him.

"Are you trying to turn me on?"

"I mean... It would be easier to get it out if you were. How did you get it in in the first place? You're so dry." 

"Well I wasn't two hours ago before I started to have cold sweat from the panic attack I was having because I couldn't get it out!" he screamed frustrated. 

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, come on relax a little bit."

"Trying." Jihoon tried not to whine when he felt that Seungcheol moved the vibrator and it was now hitting his prostate. 

"Ok breath..." Jihoon closed his eyes and followed his instructions reluctantly "Okay, now... Push."

"Oh fuck you." Jihoon opened his eyes and moved his foot to slap Seungcheol in the face with it, which only made Seungcheol laugh. 

"Oh come on, it can't be that different from giving birth, right?" Jihoon covered his face with his hands and let out a scream of frustration. 

"You are no longer my friend," Jihoon mumbled between his hands, at least the position they were in, it did resemble. "Besides, it hurts when I push."

"I'm sure it also hurts when women push Jihoon."

"This is not a baby Seungcheol, just grab it and get it out!" 

"Alright, alright," Seungcheol said with a smile, he tried to grab the toy with the few fingers he had inside Jihoon. But he felt something move and then a buzzing sound. 

Jihoon opened his mouth in a silent gasp and opened his eyes widely. 

"You turned it on!" 

"I'm sorry, I can't find the switch again," Seungcheol mumbled, trying to do what he did before. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he raised his gaze and saw that Jihoon had both hands clasped around his mouth, probably trying to not moan out loud. Seungcheol was so distracted when he looked at Jihoon he noticed he found the switch but apparently turned it in the wrong direction because the buzzing became louder. Jihoon tipped his head back and moaned loudly, leaving his hands at his sides and making fists around the bedsheets. Seungcheol could feel the vibrations against his hand, they were so strong, no wonder Jihoon was going crazy. 

"Seungcheol, do something!" he whined, moving one of his hands to grab the headboard and move away, but he had no strength.

"Alright," Seungcheol mumbled and then turned it to an even stronger level. 

"Holy shit." Jihoon gasped and shut his eyes. 

Seungcheol wondered how far that thing could go and kept playing with it until it stopped buzzing louder. Jihoon had his eyes shut and would not stop moaning, his neighbours would surely be hearing everything. 

"Oh my God Seungcheol." his chest moved rapidly up and down and Seungcheol knew he was close "Please..." he begged so that everything would be over soon " _Yesyesyesyes_... Fuck! Oh, God... _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_..." his body went taut and he tipped his head back and let out a loud scream when he finally came. 

He was breathing heavily after his orgasm, right at that moment Seungcheol found it very easy to pull the toy out, he turned it off and gaped at its size. His mouth had been open for a while now, but he hadn't noticed. Jihoon was just coming down from his high and he covered his face with his hands, embarrassed. 

"Can we just forget you ever saw that, please?" he mumbled trying to cover up his face as best as he could. 

"Forget that? How could I ever be able to forget the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life?"

"Please Seungcheol, don't make this more awkward than it already is."

"I bet you I can." Jihoon frowned and moved his hands to look at him confused "I'm hard as a rock right now." Jihoon gaped at him without knowing what to say. "Ever since I caught you having sex with your boyfriend at the time I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." 

"But that was like... Three years ago" 

"Well, then I guess I haven't stopped thinking about you for the past three years." 

Jihoon leaned in and placed a hand in the back of Seungcheol's head to kiss him deeply, just like he had been wanting to do since the first time they met, and apparently Seungcheol too. Seungcheol moved away the sheets without parting his lips from Jihoon’s and finally exposed his body. 

“Can you come again?” Seungcheol whispered against his lips. 

“Fuck yeah,” Jihoon said while he tried to undo Seungcheol’s pants as fast as possible. “Did you really think about me for the past three years?” Jihoon asked as he slipped his hand inside his pants, Seungcheol gasped and closed his eyes when he felt the touch. 

“I had some breaks,” he answered with a smile. “But yeah Jihoon, three years. I mean it sounds cooler if I tell you it was when I caught you and your boyfriend having sex, but honestly, I had a crush on you for longer.” 

“Well, then I guess we’re both dumb as hell because I’ve also had a crush on you for a while.” 

“A while?” Seungcheol asked confused. 

“Since freshman year.” Jihoon chuckled. 

“Then why were you dating that asshole?” Seungcheol exclaimed. 

“To forget about you!” Jihoon tried to defend himself. “Plus he had a huge dick.” Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh when he heard that. 

“Yeah, I saw it, let me tell you, it’s not bigger than mine,” Seungcheol replied with a smile, which almost had Jihoon trembling. 

Before he could freeze under Seungcheol’s gaze he started to get him out of his clothes desperately until they were both naked in Jihoon’s bed. Jihoon whined when he felt a pain in his back, he reached with his hand and found his vibrator, already dead after his whole fiasco. 

“Yeah, I guess I don’t need this anymore,” Jihoon said with a smile before throwing it away. 

“Would you think of me when you were using it?” 

“Sometimes,” Jihoon replied with a grin. “But it’s fine since I’ll get the real thing now.” Seungcheol laughed when he heard that and leaned in to kiss Jihoon roughly. 

Jihoon opened his mouth and leaned his head back, leaving Seungcheol hanging in the middle of the kiss, when he felt Seungcheol’s cock enter him.

“Oh _fuck_.” he moaned, frowning and feeling himself go hard again with no effort, Seungcheol grunted and moved forward until he was fully inside Jihoon. 

Jihoon felt his head spin and grabbed Seungcheol’s shoulder to bring him closer, they were both breathing heavily. 

“Fuck, move,” Jihoon ordered moving his feet around Seungcheol’s waist so that he would move. 

Seungcheol did as told and thrust, which made Jihoon moan even louder. 

“Sensitive?” Jihoon couldn’t speak so he just nodded with his lips sealed together and trying not to scream because, he didn’t know he Seungcheol did it, but he’d found his prostate on the first try. 

His attempts at keeping his voice low were useless after a few thrusts and soon Jihoon was screaming his head off with every thrust against his prostate. His second orgasm surprised him and he grabbed the headboard, almost trying to get away from Seungcheol’s dick because the feeling was too much.

“Oh god, Cheol…” he moaned softly after he came. 

Seungcheol slipped out of him and grabbed his hips to turn him around, Jihoon rested his cheek against the pillow and felt Seungcheol raise his hips. He muffled a loud moan against the pillow when Seungcheol thrust inside him again. 

“Oh yes, you’re going to be the death of me…” Jihoon whispered he frowned and grabbed the headboard with one hand, raising his shoulders and seeing how the bed hit the wall loudly with every thrust Seungcheol made, he would have a lot of complaints from his neighbours. 

“Mmmh… Yeah, right there.” he whimpered, still sensitive from his last orgasm, he knew he wasn’t going to come again but he was dreading for Seungcheol’s cum already. 

He moved his back and started to move his ass against Seungcheol’s dick, trying to make him come faster, he was so lost in the moment he didn’t hear the front door open. Seungcheol grabbed Jihoon’s shoulder and raised his torso to finally pound one last time inside him before he came with a loud moan. 

“What’s the emergency?!” Seungcheol and Jihoon opened their eyes widely and tried to cover themselves when they heard Soonyoung’s voice. “Oh my god! Is this what you call an emergency?!” Soonyoung screamed after he covered his eyes with his hands. 

“Not an emergency anymore!” Jihoon screamed at him. 

“So, you don’t need anything?” 

“No! Leave!” Jihoon screamed again. 

“Okay, okay, leaving now,” Seungcheol actually chuckled when he saw Soonyoung trying to leave the room without bumping into anything because he had his eyes covered. 

They both waited until they heard the front door close again to finally let out a sigh, Jihoon moved away from him, suddenly feeling empty. 

“Well, that was not how I imagined our first time,” Jihoon mumbled, trying to fix his hair out of his eyes. 

“Odd, but worth it. Besides, we have plenty of time to fulfil all of those fantasies.” Seungcheol laid down next to him and grabbed the sheets to cover them, Jihoon smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while bored, didn't proof read, sorry for any mistakes, hope u enjoy :)


End file.
